The instant invention relates generally to fish tank filters and more specifically it relates to an aquarium filter system.
Numerous fish tank filters have been provided in prior art that are adapted to purify the water by removal of waste material from the tank. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.